dont_starvefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
DLC - Reign of Giants
thumb|300px|Le logo du dlc Reign of Giants est un DLC (DownLoadable Content ou en français : Contenu Téléchargeable) pour Don't Starve. Il a été annoncé le 15 janvier 2014 et est sorti le 30 avril 2014 sur PC (Windows/Max/Linux) et bientôt sur PlayStation 4. Une pré-version Beta simplifiée est sortie et mise à été mise à disposition des participants au forum jouant sur Steam le 27 février 2014 et, après 2 mises à jour, une Beta est sortie le 2 Avril pour les utilisateurs de Steam. Trailers Il y a pour l'instant 5 trailers de présentation pour ce DLC. 'Automne' Le trailer commence avec le logo de Don't Starve, ensuite arrive le bruit d'une grosse créature (le Blairours). Les feuilles d'automne commencent à tomber puis le nouveau logo est dévoilé. none|350x350px Catégorie:Ébauche Catégorie:Reign of Giants 'Hiver' Le trailer commence avec le logo de Don't Starve, ensuite une main de créature (celle du Deerclops) gèle le logo qui se brise pour laisser le nouveau logo apparaître. Après un zoom on voit l'un des nouveaux personnages du DLC, Webber, qui fuit le Deerclops. none|350x350px 'Printemps' Le trailer montre le logo de Don't Starve durant un orage, puis un énorme pied l'écrase et laisse apparaître le nouveau logo. Ensuite un œuf roule et est frappé par la foudre, on peut y voir un embryon d'élan avec des pattes de canard. none|350x350px 'Été' Le trailer commence avec le logo de Don't Starve qui s'enflamme pour se transformer en celui de Reign of Giants. On voit ensuite une créature (la Libellule) s'approcher et cracher un jet de flamme. On peut aussi voir le Heaume de Combat d'un nouveau personnage à la fin du trailer. none|350x350px 'A feet of Strength' Dans cette vidéo est présentée le nouveau personnage de Wigfrid, deux nouveaux animaux (la taupe et le chaton laveur et la vieille cloche. On peut aussi voir le nouveau compteur d'humidité à plusieurs moments de la vidéo. none|350x350px Nouveautés Personnages * Webber * Wigfrid Objets spécifiques aux personnages * Heaume de combat * Lance de combat Nouvelles saisons avec leurs géants *Automne avec le Blairours *Printemps avec l’Élan/Oie *Été avec le Dragon Mouche Monde * De nouveaux biomes **Désert **Forêt d'automne * Plantes ** Hêtre ** Cactus * Structures naturelles ** Antre de molosses ** Mini-glacier ** Statue de Glommer *** Fleur de Glommer ** Souche creuse ** Terrier de taupe ** Virevoltant Mécaniques * l'Humidité * l'Insolation Nouvelles créatures * Chaton laveur * Chèvre électrique * Glommer * Hêtre empoisonné ** Birchnutter * Poussoie * Taupe ** Taupe (assommée) * Vautour * Warg Objets * Outils / Objets de survie ** Eventail luxueux ** Jolie ombrelle ** Seau à purin ** Vieille cloche * Armes ** Bâton météorologique ** Etoile du berger * Armures ** Cotte d'écailles * Sacs ** Sac isotherme * Structures constructibles et raffinage ** Coffre à écailles ** Coin de sieste ** Dispositif anti-feu ** Feu endothermique ** Foyer endothermique * Vêtements et accessoires à porter ** Casquette de chat ** Chapeau de pluie ** Chapeau melon ** Chemise à fleurs ** Cube de glace ** Oeilbrelle ** Gilet d'été ** Imperméable ** Veste d'hibernation ** Vision taupturne * Nourriture ** Chair de cactus ** Fleur de cactus ** Glace ** Glue de glommer ** Lait électrique ** Pastèque * Recettes de mijoteuse ** Chili épicé ** Crème glacée ** Guacamole ** Mélange montagnard ** Glaçon de pastèque ** Salade florale * Portions de sol ** Portion automnale ** Portion de désert * Objets lâchés par les monstres ** Corne de chèvre électrique. ** Crâne de Webber ** Ecailles ** Fourrure épaisse ** Queue de chaton laveur ** Plume de derrière. Historique des versions June 12th - #103865 update: New Things: *Improve UI feedback for when you have a pre-built/buffered placeable recipe in the crafting tabs. *Add save-able custom presets for world gen customizations (limit 5). *Add modal warning if entering game with mods disabled that were previously enabled on the game. *Made it easier to call GetModConfigData from non-main mod files (use ModIndex:GetModActualName(fancyname) function is name string from modinfo as second parameter to a GetModConfigData(optionname, modname) function call). *Add a reset to defaults button on the mod configuration screen. *Add â€œlabelâ€ field to mod configuration data table (string supplied as the label will be used to label the spinner in the configuration screen. If not provided, it will use â€œnameâ€ as normal.). *Changed the color and language of the out of date mods messaging. Bug Fixes: *Fix pigmen that spawned at the tail end of a full moon turning into werepigs. *Fix beebox not growing while player is away properly. *Fix firestaff being able to start an infinite fire in a firepit. *Fix not being able to access mod config data during world gen. *Fix bad name for PrefabPostInitAny in mainfunctions.lua. *Fix mod configuration data values resetting to defaults erroneously. *Fix crash that could happen from using Weather Pain to chop a tree that is about to become a tree guard. *Fix trees not correctly burning down if they are on fire when a sleep/wake or save/load happens. *Fix pond, tumbleweed customization spinners being set to none still spawning the respective prefabs. *Fix infinite summer rain bug. *Fix wild smallbirds not maintaining wild status across save/load. *Fix mod config data so that the table in memory is always accurate and fetching the mod config data doesn't hit the disk. *Make sure that the mod config data gets loaded before the mod does. *Fix winter transition DSP issue. *Fix crash when using Weather Pain on an entity without a combat component *Fix crash that could happen with CheckValidWildfireStarter. *Fix â€œShenanigansâ€ appearing for Goose/Moose deaths on morgue screen. *Fix Glommer not following in/out of caves (and worm holes) if the flower is in Chester. *Fix homeseekers not saving their home on save/load, causing entities (like chess pieces) that get their home from their spawn location to move home if not at home when save/load. *Removed fireflies from tumbleweed loot (it was causing a problem with controller targeting). *Fix deciduous tree disappearing temporarily if it gets chopped while transforming into its monster mode. *Remove % chance for getting living log on dig up deciduous monster stump (now is 100%)--a percent chance was confusing and felt like a bug to many players. *Fix a typo in Wickerbottom's speech. *Fix Bearger catching bees with groundpound. *Fix withered and unfertilized grass getting into a bad state where it would never grow. *Make Blueprint use an actual string table entry, instead of a hardcoded â€œBlueprintâ€ string. *Fix Nightstick crash that could occur if it got used to attack something right as it ran out. *Fix werebeaver being able to gnaw melted glaciers. *Fix plants not returning to previous state when hit by Ice Flingomatic. *Fix hound fire relighting on load. *Fix a Woodie speech that used a colon (which don't show up in game). *Fix eyeturret being placeable anywhere. *Fix Lights Out preset not having various setpieces and prefabs. *Fix Chester not getting removed from scene properly when dying in caves and getting resurrected in the overworld. *Fix stumps and burnt trees giving shelter. *Fix warg and hunt overrides being swapped (i.e. changing one spinner would affect the other thing). *Update modinfo for The Screecher. *Fix turning screen shake off also turning off vibration. *Add marsh tree to trees category for world gen customization. *Fix colorizing of text for wet entities when playing with controller (will no longer color the button hint icons as well). *Fix penalty from resurrectors in caves not going away when using the teleportato. *Fix giants not despawning at end of seasons. *Fix Wigfrid and Webber self-deaths not populating the right string in the morgue. *Fix bad lighting caused by interaction between Moggles and the Nightmare Clock in the ruins. *Fix tumbleweeds triggering creep. *Fix missing Wickerbottom announce for birds book. 'Hotfix build #104322:' *Fix certain sounds in Winter and Summer getting extremely muffled. *Fix new-craftable ding erroneously playing when moving items around (between inventory, backpacks, and chests) while a buffered placeable recipe is present. *Fix spiders screaming forever when investigating. *Fix various issues with creatures not setting/resetting their home locations properly. *Fix not being able to set a customization option back to default in a preset (if based on another preset where the value was not at its default). *Fix mod configuration data not saving properly if the saved data is the bool false. *Fix text getting cut off on button hints when using a generic controller. 'Hotfix build #104670:' *Fix the prototyping hints on recipes for Wickerbottom. *Fix crash that would occur immediately after world gen when using a custom preset (crash in colourcubemanager.lua). *Fix the merm attack timing. *Torch will no longer burn at an increased rate if standing under a tree while it is raining. April 30th - "Where there's a Wilson..." update: Additions: World: *Added some new Skeleton boons with RoG items. *Added a "random" season start option. *Added a sheltered-by-tree rain sound to further indicate when you're being protected by a tree in the rain. Player: *Added an option to disable Wigfrid's special font. General: *Added Twitch streaming directly into the client. *Added an option to disable screen shake. *Added a difficulty warning for Reign of Giants if the player profile has under 32 days played. *A Skeleton will now spawn at your death location if you are resurrected. Changes: World: *Each season can now be tweaked individually via the customization screen. *Presets other than the Default now have the new RoG content. *Summer's DSP is now less aggressive. *Pan Flute now has a chance to spawn in the Glommer Statue set piece. *All Evergreens (not just fully grown ones) now give shelter. *Put in a small delay before standing under a tree gives its shelter bonus. *Tree shelter can actually cool you slightly during Summer. *Tweaked the damage done by lightning to the player. *Plants will rejuvenate slightly earlier in Autumn. Player: *Webber's beard gives half insulation. *Webber no longer loses sanity from Spider Queens. *Having a beard will now decrease summer insulation values. *Increased the range of temperatures that the hot and cold idle animations play in. Creatures: *The Hollow Stump will now play the dead animation if no more Catcoons will spawn (transition only happens when it's off-screen). *Tweaked Catcoon follower behaviours. *Made Catcoon a worse hunter. *Buzzards are now harder to kill before they fly away. *Posion Birchnut Trees will now spawn a wave of Birch Nutters if they are ignited. *Posion Birchnut Trees are now less likely to spawn (spawn chance increases with number of days lived). *Posion Birchnut Trees can no longer spawn from barren trees. *Birds in Bird Cages no longer starve to death. *Snow Chester is now a less efficient fridge. *Ice Hounds now spawn in hound waves during Spring. *Bearger will now attack Beehives. Items: *Increased Moggles' duration. Moggles can now be refueled with Glow Berries. *Glow Berries are now stackable. *Reduced the number of steps before & after ringing the Old Bell. *Using a Tent or Siesta Lean-To will now change your wetness and temperature accordingly. *Ham Bat damage now decreases as it becomes more rotten. *Tuned the Cat Cap. It's now basically a more dapper but less insulating Winter Hat. *Cactus Flowers can now only be harvested during Summer. *Swapped craftable tiers - Floral Shirt is now better than the Summer Frest. *Using the Old Bell in the Caves now starts an Earthquake. *Thermal Stones are now less effective when on the ground but more effective when carried. *Adjusted Thermal Stone heating/cooling values. *The tornado from the Weather Pain now moves slower after it has reached it's target. *Watermelon now cools you when eaten. *Watermelon now has different stats after getting cooked. *Pigs and Gobblers will eat raw Birchnuts again. *Hammering a Pig or Merm Head during a full moon will now also yield Nightmare Fuel. *Glommer Flower (only after dead) and Glommer Wings are now fuel and burnable. General: *Wetness now has a greater effect on Sanity. *Charcoal will now drop from burnt structures. *Full sized Birchnut Trees give an additional Birchnut if cut down during Autumn. *Each giant now has a unique warning sound. *Tree shade now cools you slightly if you are overheating. *Made a pass over Adventure Mode content to remove issues introduced by RoG content. *Followers now stop following on death. *The Old Bell will now wake up sleeping creatures. Bug Fixes: World: *Setting rain to "none" will also turn off rain in the Caves. *Made some changes to prevent Cave rain from happening during unintended times. *Mini Glaciers can no longer spawn on top of other entities when spawned near Pengull rookeries. *Birchnut saplings will start growing again if they are lit on fire and extinguished. *Slurtles will drop shell pieces again. Creatures: *Fixed Poison Birchnut Tree sometimes not reverting back when intended. *Fixed Poison Birchnut Tree sometimes reverting back to an incorrect state. *Catcoons can no longer remove world entities. *Moleworms can no longer clone themselves. *Moleworms no longer behave strangely when lit on fire (this also fixes their sounds not stopping). *Volt Goats now repopulate properly. *Chester's insomnia has been cured. *Varg insomnia has been cured. *Lureplants can no longer be stolen from. *Pigs no longer transform into Werepigs if a long update happens that skips over a full moon. *Pigs spawned during a full moon (i.e. from their house being broken down) will now change into Werepigs. *The Bearger no longer collects Bees and Butterflies as he moves through the world. *You can no longer combine a Bee with a Bee that is in the world. *Fix some issues with Fireflies getting into a bad state when they get picked up (after making this fix, could not reproduce fireflies having reversed light-up behaviors and fireflies getting wet when inside containers). *Fixed Rabbits being able to get picked as targets for wildfires while they are in their holes (i.e. fixed smoldering Rabbit Holes). Items: *Glommer Flower cannot be take in new worlds when using the Teleportato. *Boomerang will now hit you in the face again. *Added physics to items that were missing it. *Ice Flingomatic will now properly shut off when out of fuel. *You can no longer target untargetable enemies with the Weather Pain. *Meat Effigies will properly update health amount on destruction. *Using the Luxury Fan to cool off now removes the blood over effect too. *The star from the Starcaller's Staff now stops emitting sound once it has expired. *Fixed the crash that happened when the Eyebrella perished. General: *Full moon lighting/ colour cubes are no longer used in the Caves. *You can now put out fires that start on Farms. *Plants should no longer get into a state where they can regrow instantly. *Birchnut saplings can no longer be eaten by creatures. *Fixed a bug that was causing RoG saves to get messed up after looking at a non-RoG save slot. *Tumbleweeds can no longer walk on water. *Item Wetness is now saved properly. *Wetness borders will not show up when held on the mouse. *Base Hassler now triggers warning strings. *Glommer Flower is now pickable if you save and reload during full moon. *Fixed a crash in overseer.lua. *Fixed a crash that happened if you left the mods screen before the top mods list was populated. *Changed how modified day segments are calculated - this fixes the issue of total night after emerging from the ruins. *Turning off wildfires now turns off wildfires. *Fixed up surface to cave synchronizations. *Fixed a crash in pighouse.lua that happened when entering caves. *Fixed Webber not being able to use Straw and Fur Rolls when Spiders were nearby. *Grass will play its grow animation again. 'Hotfix build #100880:' Bug Fixes: *Fixed crash in hambat.lua affecting base Don't Starve games (i.e. not RoG) *Made a change to the options menu that should fix the crashes experienced there. *Fixed crash when dropping Bee Mine. *Ice Cube will now make inventory items wet. *Pigs will transform to Werepigs from eating Monster Meat as well. *Some fixes related to Twitch streaming. 'Hotfix build #102535:' Bug Fixes: Crashes: *Fixed crash that could occur when Catcoon vomited (believed cause was if it switched from neutral to friendly while it was retching a high number of times). *Fixed crash that would occur a few seconds after a Slurtle had been lit on fire. *Fixed crash that could occur when Birchnut Tree switched its leaf state (to a different season or to its monster version) - OverrideSymbol crash. *Fixed crash that would occur when a Lureplant ate something that wasn’t stackable (i.e. Tallbird Egg). *Fixed crash that could occur when something died when playing as Wendy. World and Systems: *Shadows from falling items (specifically Moleworms and Rabbits) will no longer stick around permanently after an Earthquake. *Summer DSP (i.e. muffled sounds) will no longer get into a bad state when transitioning from Spring to Summer. *Rain will now continue properly when loading a game that was saved with rain falling at the time of the save. *Lightning strikes at the start of Night will no longer cause the lighting to go to full darkness after the lightning. *Player will now enter Ruins at the location of the rope after dying in the Ruins, rather than at their death location. *Items that transform during a Full Moon will no longer get stuck in a bad state due to entering/exiting caves surrounding a Full Moon. *''”The Game is Afoot”'' adventure level should now use the correct season mode in Reign of Giants. *Wetness threshold on the world now matches the wetness threshold on the inventory. Creatures: *Fireflies now turn light on and off and disperse appropriately. *Moleworms will make new Burrows after being dropped (provided their home Burrow has been dug up) again. *Snurtle and Slurtle will drop shell pieces again. *Glommer will stay bound to the Glommer Flower when entering/exiting Caves instead of starting to follow the player. *Frogs will now only steal leafy meat from a Lureplant if the Lureplant is showing the meat. *Bees and Butterflies can no longer be combined into a stack from the inventory with a wild bee/butterfly. *Creatures following the player will no longer respawn and immediately die when entering/exiting the caves. *Volt Goats will now attack walls. *Walrus Camps will no longer spawn additional creatures on load. *Creatures no longer get stuck in a behavior (i.e. OnFire or GoHome: manifested as creatures walking into walls forever, etc). *Hound wave warning sfx no longer get stuck playing if save/load while they are playing. *Blue Hounds will now spawn in hound waves during Spring. Items: *Endothermic fire sfx will now fall off properly. *Oval screen overlay is now less visible when wearing the Moggles. *Foods cooked in a Crock Pot no longer inherit the moisture from their ingredients: the product will always be dry when it finishes cooking. *Waterproof items can no longer get wet. *Wigfrid’s Spear and Helm are now set to be specific to her. *Willow’s Lighter no longer cools the player during Summer. *An Egg that rots in an Ice Box will no longer disappear (Rotten Eggs can now go in the Ice Box). *Items (inventory items and planted items) will no longer disappear on load if they have been lit on fire and extinguished. Characters: *Changing the Wigfrid Umlaut option while in a game will now make the change take effect immediately, instead of only after loading the game. *Wickerbottom will now get correct penalties for eating stale or spoiled food. *Webber will no longer target spiders when pressing F to attack. Misc: *Button hint for controllers was not showing when focus was on the Reign of Giants toggle button on the new game screen. *Fix “ACTION” button hint text on some inventory items when using a controller. Changes: *Hambat can now be placed in the Ice Box. *Brightened dusk in Spring slightly. *Sleeping in a Siesta Canopy or Tent now dries you by 30 moisture points instead of reducing moisture to 0. *Moles and Rabbits will no longer get dropped by earthquakes in the Ruins. *Improve the way that the Spring giant’s warning sfx are played. *Make number of Frogs spawned from Frog Rain increase over time (starts lower than previous default). *Improve the way rain damage is calculated for WX-78. *Re-export strings.pot files to include some new strings. Additions: *Can now click a button to select a random character on the character select screen. *Added a maximum number of flowers spawned in an area from rain during Spring. It is a tuning value that can be set to a lower number if a player is having performance issues from this. *Added Warg to the customization screen. Mod Support/Mod-Facing Bug Fixes: More details here *(IMPORTANT) MOD_API_VERSION number is now 6. *(IMPORTANT) Added support for specifying mod compatibility with Don’t Starve base game and with Reign of Giants. This is done by adding and setting variables to true/false as appropriate in modinfo.lua. The variables are “dont_starve_compatible” and “reign_of_giants_compatible” (no quotes) respectively. *Added support for mod configuration options. This is done by adding a table (variable must be called “configuration_options”) to modinfo.lua and populating it as described in the thread linked above. If configuration options exist for a given mod, there will be a Configure Mod button on the mods screen when the mod is selected. *Added support for modding the prefix/string construction for items that are smoldering, withered or wet. *Added a post init function that will run for all prefabs. *Added a post init function for the player prefab. *Moved require calls for DLC characters into strings.lua, rather than having them in the character prefab constructors. *Added support for character mod portraits in the morgue screen (will default to a question mark if the character mod isn’t enabled). *Added support for changing the number of ingredients allowed in a stewer component (as well as the number of ingredients needed to do stewing). *Added an ongrowth callback function in the growable component. *Fixed chest scenarios assuming that various components exist when accessing them. *Fixed some bugs, including a crash, with repairable items’ inspect strings. *Health component will now properly reschedule the regeneration task if it already has an active regeneration task. *Fix a bug in the string pattern matching used ClearCurrentResurrectors. 'Hotfix build #102572:' *Fixed crash occurring at world gen with mods enabled. *Fixed crash occurring when a food with health or hunger penalties applied to it is eaten. April 16th - "Feasting and Forging" update : Changes: *Tweaked visual effects for overheating. *Changed the placer icon of the Ice Flingomatic to better represent the effective range. *Giants are more powerful in general. *Changed giant loot into crafting mats instead of completed items. *Made changes to the items that can be crafted with the giant's crafting materials. **Dragonfly Armour now doesn't provide as much protection. Enemies who hit you will be lit on fire. **Down Thermantidote is now called the Luxury Fan. Increased number of uses to 15. Fires in the area of use will be put out. **Hibearnation Vest causes less hunger reduction. **Eyebrella is now a hat. Additions: *Added additional craftables! *Added cookpot food recipes! Bug Fixes: *Fixed a crash that happened when cookpots and drying racks burn down with food on them. *Cleaned up some Catcoon behaviours and crashes. *Cleaned up the behaviours and animations of some of the giants. *Fixed a crash that happened when using gunpowder on the g/moose egg. *Fixed improper eat prompts appearing for some characters. *Moles aren't raised dirt anymore. *Pigs have gained a taste for foods they would previously ignore. *Fixed some bugs with Webber's eating habits. *Buzzards no longer disappear when sleeping. *Vargs no longer use the Volt Goat hit sound. *Dragonfly SFX will now turn off on death. *Spiders emerging from tumble weed will now properly recognize when the player is wearing a spider hat. *Wilson's "Red Bird" inspect has been changed. *Poop no longer duplicates when trying to fertilize an invalid target. *Sanity eyes have learned to better hide themselves. 'Hotfix build #99777:' *Items dropped from giants now stack to 10. *Coontail has art assets properly loaded. *Eating sanity restoring foods properly restores sanity again. 'Hotfix build #99845:' *Added missing string for Cactus Flower. *Turned off the controller debug menu. *Fixed an issue where Chester would not transform while playing a non-RoG save file. *The Moggles no longer function when worn by entities other than the player. *Added some missing file references. *Removed some print spam from the Deerclops brain. 'Hotfix build #100168:' Changes: *"Nerfed" cooling hats. **Cooling hats now cool you less. **Cooling hats now add wetness to your character. *Increased the amount of Sanity lost due to Wetness. *Made changes to the following recipes: **Endothermic Fire **Endothermic Fire Pit **Moggles *Items now get wet sooner (35 vs. 70) *Much improved the usefulness of the Ice Flingomatic. *The player now stays frozen for a shorter amount of time. *Electric Milk will now only drop from charged Volt Goats. *The Morning Star will now charge goats when they are hit. *Eating cool or hot foods now adds temperature over time instead of all at once. *Moleworms are now nocturnal *Tuned day lengths. *Updated the .pot files needed for translations. *Added "No Day", "No Dusk" and "No Night" world customization options. *Made some changes to how WX-78 reacts to wetness/ electric damage. *Removed the light from the Thermal Stone. *Moved Electrical Doodad to the Science Tab. *Hot/ Cold animations now trigger sooner. *Thermal Stone will not cool below 0 degrees while in an Ice Box now. *Increased the damage on smothering smoldering items. *Hot foods now cool off over time. *Moggles can no longer be repaired. Bug Fixes: *Fix for Crock Pots spitting out rot sometimes. *Dragonfly will no longer get stuck if attacked while eating. *Added the "animal" tag to some creatures to fix some targeting issues. *Moggles no longer allow time travel. *Fixed a crash in Birchnut Trees. *Fix for Birchnut Trees going into the wrong season state. April 2nd - "Giant Steps" Steam Beta update : New Things: *Webber, a playable character. (Not unlocked through exp) *Spring, Autumn and Summer giants. *A couple creatures.(Warg, Poison Birchnut Tree) *Some more world customization options. Changes/ Tweaks: *Glommer now gives less sanity. *Glommer Goop has additional uses. *Animals can now starve while in traps. *Night and Dusk now give insulation against heat. *Being in the Caves now gives insulation against heat and cold. Bug Fixes: *Chester will not transform into Snow Chester on a full moon if his inventory is full of anything other than Blue Gems. *Containers now save entity references properly. This should cause Glommer to stay a loyal follower! *Construction Amulet will no longer be infinite. 'Hotfix build #99195:' *Webber's beard now grows faster. *Webber can craft Spider Eggs sacks. *Webber can upgrade Spider Dens with Silk. *Spiders that are following Webber will now wait a moment before eating food on the ground. *Spiders that are following Webber will no longer attack Chester and Glommer. *Spiders will follow Webber properly through Wormholes etc. *Webber can now sleep in a Tent/Siesta Lean-to when neutral or friendly Spiders are around (and his own monster-ness is no longer keeping him from sleeping). *Removed Webber's sanity loss when eating Monster Meat. *Taking off the Spider Hat no longer removes Webber's monster tag, which caused Spiders to hate him and Pigs to like him. *Increased delay before Birchnut Trees transform to their monster mode after cutting down a tall Birchnut Tree. *Catcoons raise naughtiness now. *Fixed some more issues with Glommer and Glommer's Flower getting un-linked. *Fixed smoldering not getting removed from the world when the entity it was attached to got removed (manifested as a permanently smoldering Rabbit Hole when the smoldering Rabbit went inside). *Fixed a couple crashes that occurred when auto-saving and when save-and-quitting. *Fixed crash with Birchnut Trees changing their leaves (OverrideSymbol crash). *Changed Wendy's inspect qoute on Mushtrees to not reference "down there" since they now appear outside of Caves. *Fixed Goose Moose not triggering the epic fight music. *Fixed Moleworms playing Rabbit scream instead of mole death sound when it got cooked on a fire. *Fixed Ice Staff being used to extinguish erroneously starting combat music. *Fixed a crash with Pigs that could happen when they were deciding if they should chop a tree. *Fixed burnt structures and trees being able to start wildfires. *Made Glommer's Goop burnable. *Fixed Eyeplants not spreading to Deciduous Forest Turf. *Fixed burned Pig Houses spawning Pigs on load. *Fixed a crash in the Bee Mine. *Added "friend gain" sound to Catcoon. *Fixed character's damage multipliers (for example on Wolfgang and Wigfrid) not functioning properly. *Fixed Rabbit Holes being closed outside of Spring and open in Spring. *Fashion Melon can now go in the Ice Box. *Fixed crash when removing birds from Bird Cage. *Fixed crash when requiring inventory item from a modmain. *Fixed crash when feeding a Spider near a Spider Queen as Webber. *Fixed a crash in the Buzzard with its target not being present when it was trying to hunt it. *Fixed crash from heat sources (i.e. fires) near frozen things. 'Hotfix build #99231:' *Fixed food not applying Sanity and Health benefits/penalties (bug introduced in Revision 99195) *Fixed Dragonfly flying sounds not turning off when he dies *Made Dragonfly stay in his angry build when he dies March 12th - "A Feet of Strength" Forums Beta update: Hotfixes prior to this update: * Fixed crashes, functionality issues and load times with mods. * Fixed crashes with customizing Deerclops, Smallbird targeting stack overflow. * Fixed Koalefant not spawning. * Rebalanced Tumbleweed loot tables. * Rebalanced food stats on Acorns. * Fixed planted Acorns being edible by creatures and having incorrect name. New things: * New character. (Wigfrid) * Two new creatures. (Catcoon and Glommer) * Two new hats. (Fashion Melon and Cat Cap) * New fruit. (Watermelon) * 5th save slot. Changes/ Tweaks: * Improved feedback of wet items, both in the world and in your inventory: blue text for wet items, blue borders on wet items in your inventory and more descriptive adjectives for different types of items. * Changed Acorns to Birchnuts, made them edible only when cooked and reduced the amount dropped by trees, which are now called Birchnut Trees. * Digging up a withered plant will no longer yield a dug plant. * Made it so that jerky will start to spoil on Drying Racks after it finishes drying. * Made small creatures that you can hold in your inventory perishable (i.e. they will die of starvation). You can feed them their normal foods to keep them alive. * Ice Flingomatic will now prioritize targets according to threat level. * Reduced the movement speed penalty of the Piggyback and made it waterproof. * Krampus Sack is now waterproof. * Made the Backpack burnable. * Reduceed the amount of loot given by digging up a Moleworm Burrow and add a delay to the Moleworm making a new home after its burrow has been dug up. * Made eating raw Catcus Flesh painful but eating cooked Cactus Flesh beneficial. * Renamed Heat Stone to Thermal Stone. * Made the Lightning Rod and Electrical Doodad have distinct recipes. * Changed the recipe for the Rain Hat to differentiate it more from the Rain Coat. * Reduced the multipliers for the More and Lots options in world customization. * Changed the recipe for the Endothermic Fire to include Nitre. * Nitre now works as fuel for Endothermic Fires and the Ice Flingomatic. * Made feathers work as fuel. * Added being able to use the Ice Staff and Ice to extinguish smoldering items and fires. * Trees will now offer some shade and protection from the rain. * Made Ice Cube and Pretty Parasol perishable. * Made rain cool the world down during the Summer. * Added chance to get Gold Nugget back when Endothermic Fire expires. * Added Fire Staff being able to light burnable objects from a distance. * Increased fuel filled by adding fuel items to the Ice Flingomatic. * Made the Straw Hat provide some shade in Summer. * Made creatures slightly less aggressive in Spring. * Rebalanced damage on player being struck by lightning. * Split out Smother action to be distinct from Fertilize action, as not all fertilizers are valid smotherers. * Wildfires can no longer start while it’s raining. Rain will also extinguish any smoldering objects. * Added small waterproofing to a few equippable items (Miner’s Hat, Breezy Vest). * Improved feedback of the current season on game start: for Autumn start, trees will start with their colorful leaves, etc. * Added chance for smashed skulls to drop Hound’s Tooth. * Rabbit holes will now wait for the first rain of Spring to collapse. * Made Moleworms not attack-able earlier in their exit animation. * Added collision to the Cactus. * Added a few more things that can come out of a Tumbleweed. * Changed the description of the Ice Flingomatic to make it clearer that it’s fueled. * Added chance for Mini Glaciers to give 1-2 additional pieces of Ice over its base amount for each size. * Reduced hunger drain from using the Siesta Lean-to * Ice Cube will now make you wet when it perishes. * Made it so that when a plant gets picked, it is no longer protected by the Ice Flingomatic: it will have to fire at it again. * Changed the recipe for the Alchemy Engine. * Increased the number of stacks a Moleworm can carry to 3. * Made the Hammer have no tech requirement and change the recipe to not require any items that require a Science Machine. * Reduced the number of Worms. * Removed the temperature bonus and reduce the moisture accrual rate bonus in the caves. Bug Fixes: * Fixed crash with Crock Pot on finish cooking. * Fixed crash with IsWithered() call. * Fixed crash with Werepigs not having a valid home after their house got burnt. * Fixed bugs with moisture in winter (i.e. snow being treated like rain). * Fixed how moisture works for inventory items. When raining, items will now tend towards the moisture of their current “owner” (the player/ the world). When not raining, items will dry off. * Fixed bug with heat stone not getting hot enough or retaining heat properly. * Improved performance around the deciduous trees (now called Birchnut Trees). * Improved performance issues caused by Tumbleweeds getting updated when they should not. * Fixed bug with items not correctly being added to stacks inside of containers when trying to do the Store action. * Fixed crash in some mods resulting from containers saving and loading their number of slots. * Fixed torch and fires lowering temperature in Summer. * Fixed not being able to pick up an inventory item after an Ice Flingomatic had extinguished a fire on it. * Fixed being able to create cactus seeds. * Fixed Ice Hat being repairable with the Sewing Kit. It can now be repaired with Ice instead. * Fixed temperature and moisture levels not resetting when respawning with a Touchstone. * Fixed bug with world customization settings getting lost when changing your character after changing world customization settings. * Fixed bug with Volt Goat outline showing if lightning strikes right after it died. * Fixed Moleworm playing the rabbit murder sound when killed in the inventory. * Fixed Science Machines still functioning after being burnt. * Fixed "wet" prefix being added to items where the string would be redundant (i.e. Wet Goop, Pond). * Fixed Summer DSP being a copy of Winter DSP (it now has its own filtering). * Fixed traps consuming bait items nearby on the ground when the bait item did not match the animal being trapped. * Fixed various backpacks covering the moisture meter. There may still be issues with this on larger HUD sizes. * Fixed "rotten" prefix appearing on Ice. * Fixed bug with birds disappearing after entering the inventory for a second time. * Fixed overheating deaths being listed as “Shenanigans” in the morgue screen. * Fixed crashes with io functions for mods. * Fixed background of the morgue screen not matching other screens with Reign of Giants installed. * Fixed Ice not properly disappearing from inventory slots when it perishes. * Fixed the Breezy Vest crafting description so that it no longer implies that it is effective during Summer. * Fixed red overlay not disappearing after sleeping to reduce temperature. * Fixed infinite looping sound from the Ice Flingomatic. * Fixed minimap icons of burnt structures still being visible. * Fixed a save flow bug where inventory items that held references to other entities would not properly return the entity GUID when saving if they were held. * A number of bug fixes that were made for the PS4 release of the game. 'Hotfix build #97796:' *Fixed some crashes when crafting items. *Watermelons can now grow on farms. *Fixed a crash that happened when an animal starved to death in a chest. *Added some missing strings. *Improved the behaviour of some loot dropped by Tumbleweeds. *Fixed Glommer's Statue being infinitely mineable. *You can now have a chest (or Ice Box or Chester) and crockpot open at the same time. 'Hotfix build #97989' *The game will no longer crash if you save and quit while your character is talking. *Fixed some bugs relating to Glommer that caused him to be in the world when he shouldn't be. *Added some missing description strings. *Fixed a bug where DSP changes during summer wouldn't reset. *Feeding birds in Bird Cages will now fill them up. When a bird starves to death in a bird cage, the bird cage will properly empty and drop bird loot. *Improved the behaviours of the Ice Flingomatic. *Fixed an issue that caused the Mini Glacier to drop too much ice. *Fixed Moleworms displaying the wrong name when starving. *Fixed Thermal Stone behaving improperly after cooling in an Ice Box. Could not reproduce other bugs reported with Thermal Stone after making this fix. Gallerie Reign_of_giants_teaser.png|Le Bearger DLC_Poster_Autumn.png|Le poster de l'automne, on peut y voir une créature dans les arbres. Don't_starve_winter_teaser.jpg|Le poster de l'hiver, on peut y voir une créature dans les arbres. RoG_Spring_poster.png|Le poster de l'automne, on peut y voir une créature dans les arbres. RoG_Summer_Poster.png|Le poster de l'été, on peut y voir une créature dans les arbres. Reign_of_giants_teaser_spring_egg.png|L'embryon d'en l'oeuf Dragon_fly.png|La tête du Dragonfly Catégorie:Ébauche Catégorie:Reign of Giants Catégorie:Mise à jour - DLC